


Racing Blue, Rallying Green

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Formula One, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Lewis Hamilton References, rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: While Mackie and Amity were practising for their next rally event, they look back to how they first met in the driving school and how two outcasts get together.Meanwhile Haruka is racing in the Portugal Grand Prix...
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami





	Racing Blue, Rallying Green

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely influenced by the alternate universes Covenmouse and ellorgast that they come up with, and apart from Haruka who kept the same as she canonically drives they have different names however it is easier enough to know who's who.
> 
> Originally it was meant to be uploaded the day of the Portugal Grand Prix however got poorly (and still am), it ended up being finished for Makoto Kino Day 2020.

In the remote wilderness of Scotland, Mackie Kincaid was driving in her Škoda Fabia Rally2 car patterned in green and white, the colours of the manufacturer. She was determined with bitterness on her eyebrows to get a good time on her personal test track. Next to her was her co-driver, the Australian-Irish Amity Miller wearing her navy blue suit who was quiet yet held her pace notes tightly in her hands as she kept looking between the tablet and the road waiting for the perfect time for the next instruction. It wasn't long before Amity could see the trees in front of them and the road changing direction as they were heading for a sharp corner.

"Then brake into a hard left."

Responding to exactly what Amity had ordered, Mackie turned the steering wheel towards the left and pressed the brake pedal very harshly while lowering her gearbox to second gear. The car slightly skidded as it was turning around the corner luckily not scraping the paintwork of the car or worse. Mackie had successfully went around the corner and had adjusted herself as the road had become a straight again however there was not much left of the muddy road as Amity had noticed...

"100 metres brake to finish."

Within reaching the handmade post representing the goal, Mackie had started to hard brake the car with the pedals and just as it was going down to 20 miles per hour on the speedometer, she pulled the handbrake furiously so the car could stop. Ever since Mackie was rallying with Amity, she always made sure that the car was safe for Amity to get out as she did not want her hurt. The car came to a halt and within 10 seconds, Mackie had pressed the button to release the seatbelt from her. Amity got out her stopwatch from the dashboard and looked at the lap time.

"Your time has been 14:24:56."

Straight away Mackie growled by the result, she knew her best time was 14:24:24 and was annoyed that she didn't beat it despite practising over the past few days during their break from the championship. She felt that she didn't have much of a chance and wondered what went wrong as Amity put her stopwatch away and Mackie pressed her seatbelt button so she can be free.

Amity smiled, "Still within your Top 5."

Mackie had taken off her green and brown patterned helmet with a pull and was unexpected for a rally driver, a rustic natural brunette with a scruffy ponytail having plenty of loose hairs ready for a brush. Her freckles underneath her emerald green eyes that matched her hair colour were as rustic as her hair. She got out of the car and went towards the other side to open up Amity's door, as Amity turned her body to the side ready to get out, Mackie got her from the sides and lifted her out with ease. Mackie didn't mind doing that for Amity, after all it would have been a struggle for Amity to get out of the car without hurting herself or having boxes to help out, she was pretty short while Mackie by comparison felt like a giant to her.

After Amity got out, she took off her helmet to show her dyed blue hair matching with her eyes, Amity loved the colour blue as it reminded her of the water that she used to see when she lived in Australia however after the divorce, she went back to Ireland with her mother who worked at the offices of Microsoft and is a qualified doctor. Both Mackie and Amity softly smiled to each other, they had become more than just team mates but the best of friends. Every moment that they were together, they enjoyed and both feel comfortable. Amity had feel more confident in talking in general while Mackie had a friend who was friendly and ignored the stereotypes associated with Scottish people. After all Mackie would have loved company but being Scottish turns a lot of people away...

It hasn't been easy for them and had been hard work both physically and mentally. Earlier in the year Mackie and Amity were in Sweden when legendary French WRC rally driver Maurille Chamier with his Swiss co-driver Moise Fulgencio had arrived. While Mackie stared at Moise's short blond hair and his eyes as she wanted to date him, he just didn't want to know causing her to be down and missing the rest of the event out of depression, she rejected a Rally 2 as she felt that a time penalty wasn't enough to make up with a broken heart. Amity saw how Moise had hurt Mackie's feelings as he claimed that he would never date a Scottish woman in his life, after all outside of her career Mackie desired for passion however for being a gentle person inside that tough and rugged exterior plus being Scottish on top it meant that the only men would were available are the kind who would happily mistreat women such as her previous boyfriend Nate Wright. 

The event before was troublesome for Mackie and Amity as Albert Moneta had just managed to beat them on the last stage in Italy. Mackie swore revenge at the elegant and flamboyant yet strongly built driver and she had a hunch that he cheated on the trial that Amity's analysis had proven to be correct due to that he had installed an illegal modification. Still Mackie thought that she might have a chance next week where the Belgium rally is being held and in the future a return to Italy hoping to beat Moneta with honesty.

Mackie read the clear handwriting of Amity's pace notes on her tablet and knew what she had to do to improve herself, brake a second earlier by the sign so that when she comes out of the corner she would have a higher speed so after the jump, it would avoid more mud on the car.

Amity suggested, "I know you're worried about Belgium but I am developing a strategy for you when we get there."

"You always know how to cheer me up Ami", smiled Mackie. "Honestly, where would I be without you?"

"Mackie, you're the first true friend that I ever had who understands my problems."

"Aye, same here."

They remembered when they went to what they dubbed the race camp, a driving school set at an remote mountainous area however the race track itself was on flat ground. It was hard to tell whether it was in Switzerland or in Italy as it was bordering those two countries. While she never mentioned her real name, Luna was their teacher and driving instructor however she preferred to be called a driving consultant. She always liked to slink around like a cat when she was walking down corridors and had a Northern Italian accent. Mackie and Amity stood on a line next to some other candidates all wearing white race suits. The Filipino blonde with the long pigtails Kuneho Deluna, the American blonde Mindy Amaro, the Italian long smoky black haired Renata Fumagalli, the Japanese blonde Haruka Tenoh and the Polish turquoise haired Michalina Kalinowska.

Within the first week, Luna stood by and watched the drivers train as they drove around the race track. Nearly all the drivers as she noticed that Amity was too scared to pick up the wheel as she had thoughts that she would not be able to drive the car to her expectations as well as her shorter height disadvantage having problems going down to press the pedals. Instead of being angry, Luna just sighed as to her Amity was useless. Yet both Amity and Luna didn't give up...

The following day, Luna had noticed that Amity was reading a book on racing strategies. Having a look at Amity's fragile hands, she would not be good as a mechanic at all as she did not have the strength to repair a car. The teacher flicked through the book and it was full of statistics such as peak and the timing regarding the apex of a corner. Luna gasped as she thought that she was intelligent however she had to think of a role that suited Amity. Racing is generally a physical based sport while Amity was an intellect and Luna thought that the website for the driving school was functional.

It was a different case for when Kuneho got onto the wheel of a yellow Peugeot 208, she was driving really erratic. Luna shouted at her for damaging the front of the car and the bumper that came off, with a panic waving her animated hands Kuneho apologised. With a stern face, Luna ordered Kuneho to go back inside to improve causing the usually happy woman to look down and cried. The tension was short lived as Kuneho went towards the play area and picked up a Wii Remote and Nunchuk to play on Mario Kart Wii. The play area was really meant for visitors and drivers who had families so they could chill out. Luna went back in to look for her but she grinned when she saw Kuneho standing up playing the game. 150cc playing as Princess Peach and being 1st place throughout all four races in the Special Cup. While Luna was a bit old fashioned, she knew that esports was on the rise since she heard about grumblings about football as in both kinds trying to get people playing games and making a career out of it.

After that day, Kuneho went back to the Philippines and started her career streaming gameplay footage as Mackie recalled that she was very happy leaving waving them all goodbye and missed her "friends" that she met at the race camp. Mackie however doesn't miss when Kuneho stole her shortbread while she wasn't looking, every time that Mackie saw Kuneho she was always eating.

On the fourth day, Luna after going through with Kuneho, Amity and Renata had decided to go with Mackie on a test drive. A couple of days ago, the driving instructor was impressed by Renata's motorbike driving skills but wished that she would control her temper since it could cost her career depending on who she talks to. At first Mackie was nervous as Luna had her arms crossed and was firm thinking that she would have another failure on her hands however she quickly went into her silver Porsche Panamera and drove off. Within four minutes, the car had returned however it wasn't the best of shape. It was plastered with mud up to waist height and not just the tyres, the paintwork was scratched and could hear the suspension rattling like crazy. Mackie got out of the car as Luna had huffed and tried to drive the car. The gearbox was loose, the steering wheel felt stressed, the seat was squashed and the brakes were grating. It would have cost a fair amount of money to be fixed.

"I'm sorry...", whelped Mackie as she looked down towards the race track.

Instead of being annoyed like what happened with Kuneho, Luna just sighed and decided to think on the spot what role would compliment Mackie's rugged style of driving as looking around she was at least able to drive the car unlike Kuneho and Amity. She knew that Formula One was out of the question, she wouldn't able to sustain driving a motorbike and something like NASCAR would not compliment where she would have to go through repairs every race as Mackie would outlive all the stock cars.

Luna rubbed her chin, "Maybe Rally driving might suit you MacCullum."

Mackie wouldn't think of rally driving before despite remembering during her younger days Richard Burns and Colin McRae were praised rally drivers. Then again Mackie did not want to be a driver at all when they both died from driving, she would have opened a bakery instead. It was only when she was driving home that someone had noticed Mackie driving in the flooded road successfully and Nate had pushed her to become a driver that she decided to join the race camp. Despite travelling all the way on the plane that terrified her, she had no choice as Nate was seeing Natalie Ogilvie and Mackie dumped him for his lies. It had really hurt Mackie with a broken heart as she thought that he was her true love but the redhead attracted him more than the rustic brunette.

Mackie asked out of curiosity as she was embarrassed, "Thanks but do you have any other options?"

Luna shook her head as she thought that rally was best for her. The only other option for Mackie would be to drive a tank and that would be the wrong school for her to teach that skill. Still Mackie nodded as it was fate that she would become the next Scottish rally driver, she vaguely remembered that her family took her to see Colin McRae in Lanark. He smiled when she was playing with the steering wheel and knows that she was a "wee strong lass".

By the end of the month, only Amity and Mackie were still in the race camp as Haruka was approached to start her Formula 3 training as there was no Asian support regarding the sport and so Michalina joined her, Mindy got a sponsorship heading to the US to become a NASCAR driver, Renata was approached by Gresini Racing to take part for Moto3 however she suffered from a back injury unable to continue racing and instead pursued her business career that landed her the CEO job at Ferrari. The shareholders found her to be the perfect woman to run the job with her fiery passion making her also the first ever female CEO in the company as she witnessed a company misusing their image and she grilled them so much that they stopped with a settlement, it is rumoured that some workers in the company were too attracted to Renata with her looks. Mackie stayed as she didn't feel confident going back on a plane home especially knowing that Nate and Natalie were a thing and Luna still couldn't find a role suitable for Amity. While Amity insisted helping Haruka or Renata with paperwork at Ferrari, they both turned her down as Haruka had Michalina on her side and Renata wanted to do things her way.

Mackie certainly had the skill to become a rally driver as she spent the month training however no team wanted a woman and she didn't have a co-driver as they found her too intimidating and the one that could have coped had retired from the sport. She sniffed as it was a matter of time before the race camp had to close while waiting for the new students to take her place as she looked at the empty race track.

Luna stood next to her and wondered whether Mackie was going to have a career, it was unusual that all of her students had left so quickly with merits in most cases and just heard since she has regular contact with Kuneho that she had just landed a 1000 subscribers on the newly formed Twitch. Had it been other drivers they might have stayed on an extra month or two however Luna found all of them to be skilled at what they had done, even recalling Haruka to have the fastest career advancement from a driver and not just a female driver either. Like Haruka knew what she was doing from the first day...

It was the same for Amity as she was stuck inside reading a book about aerodynamics, the quietness didn't bother her as she was used to it however she wondered how long she was going to be stuck in before she had to leave. After all she knows that vehicle scholars are left in the dust and were mostly on motorsport websites and even then people only look at the pictures and the latest news. The only thing that Amity would be good at were making manuals for cars.

With a brisk walk Mackie decided to go back inside as she slung the door open and walked down the corridor, she walked past the spot as she witnessed Haruka having her arms on Michalina's back looking into each others eyes. Mackie had gasped to herself as Haruka leaned towards Michalina and pecked her on the left cheek causing the turquoise haired woman to blush, she did not expect to find romance in the race camp and then chuckled to herself as she knew that those two were attracted to each other since day one and the race camp was an excuse for Haruka to show off. This was at least three weeks back when she had to get changed into her driving suit so she can imagine what they are up to now while they were training for their first Formula 3 race in the future.  
Still walking down the corridor, she went past an open door that she hadn't noticed before as she was focused on her rally training. It was a small room with some books in a cabinet, they were either auto manuals or the sciences related to the cars. Amity was sat down on a cushion in the middle of the room and she was reading until she heard some loud footsteps and looked up.

Amity had a look at the rugged Scottish woman and frightened as her head quickly turned the other way. She knew all the stereotypes associated with the country, their hard to understand accent, their aggressive behaviour, prone to swearing a lot. Then again Amity was half Australian so she was more used to people swearing however she disliked the language. The more she was thinking about it, the more she was shaking.

Mackie gently asked, "What's wrong lass?"

"Can.. you.. leave.. me.. alone?", stuttered Amity as she looked towards the wooden flooring while avoiding eye contact with Mackie.

Very quickly Mackie decided to stroke Amity's hair trying to calm her down, she knew that she was scared just by the sight of her and at first Amity fought back trying to move her head away from her but then it stopped as she closed her eyes in content. Mackie got a closer look at Amity. Luna had made comments about Amity to her in the past about how intelligent and friendly she was however her personality did not suit a racing driver or in the motorsport profession at all. A fish out of water. The short dyed blue hair from Amity felt more like a student at an university and someone so far removed, Mackie would have expected her to hang out in indie comic book stores that stock manga and go to cosplay conventions such as MCM.

Speaking more slowly hoping that the other person would understand better, Mackie had apologised, "I'm sorry for hurting you, you must be Amity."

Straight away the shorter woman gently nodded as she understood Mackie's accent better yet she was surprised how kind she was. The stereotypes of Scottish people didn't seem to pop out at all. She wasn't overly frugal, her manners were really polite, she was gentle especially stroking her hair, it was like Mackie had her heart on her sleeve.

"I'm Mackie", smiled the brunette as she was trying to ease the tension between the two, "Do you want something to eat?"

Again Amity nodded as Mackie had left the room. Around five minutes later Mackie came back holding two cups of tea and having a hunch, she had made Amity a weaker strength by putting lots of milk while her tea was much darker as she put them on coasters as she sat down. Mackie also had snacks to go with the cups of tea, a piece of shortbread for her while Amity had a piece of rye bread. The dyed blue haired woman was surprised that Mackie had done that for her and the portion that she got was massive, just able to fill the plate, she quickly sniffed and realised that she was wrong about Mackie.

"Thanks Mackie."

"No prob Ami."

Amity had never felt being content as she giggled to herself, she has never referred to Ami before and she knows that it wasn't a Scottish thing either thinking that Mackie wanted to cutify her name. Then again Amity knew that Mackie was a nickname knowing that her real name must be something else and she was embarrassed, MacCullum was a masculine name after all.

Mackie sighed, "I guess we are stuck here until Luna kicks us wee ones out..."

"Luna did mention that we are most likely have to leave without any placement for us...", explained Amity in a depressed one.

They both sniffed to themselves depressed as they were the only ones without a career. Mackie needed someone so she could have a chance while Amity just needed something to do that was academic and not writing a Haynes manual.

Mackie sulked while stuttering, "Well... I have been training to be a rally driver... but I have no co-driver..."

"I can be your co-driver Mackie", softly smiled Amity as she looked directly into Mackie's eyes.

It was a surprise for Mackie as she just blinked her eyes. Amity was willing to be her co-driver and had her petite hands out hoping to bond with the brunette. Mackie nodded and then put her right hand on Amity's right shoulder.

"You're such a kind lassie."

For half an hour before deciding to talk to Luna, Amity and Mackie were getting to know each other better. Amity was surprised that Mackie had an interest in flowers as she didn't look like the type and thought something like MMA was up her street. Likewise Mackie smirked that Amity was interested into computers as she thought that it suited her however the cockiness dropped as Amity was interested into swimming as well. After all her baby blue hair complimented the water so much. They realised that they were both gentle even though Mackie was gentle in the inside, Amity did not feel as scared and really wanted to help. They then got up and walking side by side headed towards Luna's office. She was on the phone and was giving advice to someone, she then shouted, "Don't give your number to boys!" and then hung up the phone. The cat like woman snarled as she was talking to Mindy who was flirting in America but then gasped as she saw Mackie and Amity opposite her.

Luna wanted to have a look to see whether Mackie and Amity would work together, she gave them permission to drive a Lancia Delta. The last working vehicle that the driving school had for easy access, a bit old but was still functioning. After getting back to the race track and noticing the well worn paintwork of the Lancia, Mackie opened the car door and was ready to get in however Amity had tried to reach her car door but was unable to get to the handle, the brunette marched to the other side and opened Amity's door for her.

Amity smiled, "Thanks Mackie."

While Mackie got in no problem, it took three minutes for Amity to get into her passenger seat as she had to crawl up and to get comfortable sitting. It was lucky that Mackie was patient but wished it was a Lancia Stratos as that was a low profile car that Amity would have had no problems getting in. Mackie looked at her new co-driver and Amity looked at her back, they were both fuelled up for this experiment however deep inside they were both scared. Mackie would be scared if she had managed to hurt Amity at all while Amity was scared whether Mackie would shout or worse punch her if things got bad. Luna looked at them and she was getting concerned, it was a risky experiment however they were running out of options.

Amity advised, "Try to drive slower, until your confidence is built up you will have less risk of damaging the car."

"Sure but what can I do if I get tensed?", asked Mackie.

"Just imagine that you are looking at flowers."

Very quickly Mackie nodded and she put the key into the ignition as she turned it. The car had started and then it drove off as she pressed the accelerator and changing to first gear, slower than the first time that she drove however it was more steady and as Luna was watching, she had noticed that the gear changes were smoother and not rushed like before. The Lancia Delta came back three minutes later and it was in much better condition than in the past. No scratches on the paintwork, the suspension was not as damaged and the mud was just on the tyres. While closing her eyes, Luna softly smiled to herself. She had a hunch that Mackie and Amity would work, both being outcasts by who they are. A quiet scholar and a strong caring woman who was Scottish.

With Amity by her side, Mackie went back home to Scotland to sign up however again she was turned down. With a grumble she shouted that women should have the same rights as men in the sport but they had said that it was the first time that a woman and a woman co-driver would want to compete since 1995 when Susana Mena had won and they have no cup for her. Mackie thought to herself "screw it, if they can't sponsor me I'll do it myself" unaware as Amity had told her that she needed more experience and couldn't compete with the WRC or the WRC 2 that Mackie agreed with straight away. So they both bought themselves a Ford Fiesta R2 with Amity happily being Mackie's partner and for the first four years, they were privateers as they were in the Junior WRC and rule change to let women drivers into the sport. They even met Susana who had her adopted daughter with her, she gave them good luck and witnessed Susana passing down her boxed Sega Saturn to Jolana hoping that she would end up being a driver someday whether it was rally, F1 or MotoGP.

Now they are in the World Rally Championship 3 and sure, it was a shorter season than expected however they were enjoying themselves. Also since it was an un-televised event, they felt more relaxed compared to the pressures of Haruka and Michalina's F1 career and Kuneho's streaming. Despite her warm and bubbly personality as well as having 10 million subscribers on Twitch, "SailorMoon" had streaming/gameplay rivals to worry about such as "QueenBeryl" and "QueenMetalia" who were competing on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as well. It doesn't help that Kuneho gets some appalling comments on her streams from "Mikan", "BlackLady", "ProfTomoe1993" and even Maurille Chamier couldn't resist trolling her on his days off rallying.

As they were practising ready for the Belgium Rally, it was the final lap of the Portugal Grand Prix and Haruka was right in front of Lewis Hamilton. She had spent the last five laps trying to overtake him without much success as it was always that one kilometre in difference in speed. Michalina however was at fifth place and just ready to overtake Max Verstappen that she managed to do so elegantly with a smooth overtake on the straight before the Torre Vip corner and she could see the old Ice Man Kimi Räikkönen right in front as he was struggling to maintain his acceleration. While Michalina was the more technical driver of the two, Haruka however was the more risky driver and would take chances if she could. Yet Hamilton also thought the same trying everything to block Haruka getting past, he knew her driving style that in his opinion wasn't too much different than himself as he remember his old team mate Rosberg was like Michalina and they are the duo but as men.

Both Haruka and Hamilton were approaching corner 13 of the course, Haruka thought it was now or never as it was the only dangerous corner left before it had become in both hers and Hamilton's opinion, child's play. She took a risk by not slowing down as fast as Hamilton as she saw him slowing down as he applied the brakes hoping to accelerate once he got into half way, they were both getting close and Haruka swerved past Hamilton as she skidded all the way around the corner. It was like drifting despite that Formula One cars are different than road cars, even Hamilton gasped how it was possible and he never saw a controlled skid in his career. Then again he theorised that Haruka had a special weight towards her as the ground moved her way and he didn't know that she was a biker in her earlier days with her going to MotoGP events during race days. After the controlled skid, Haruka was at first place while Hamilton had done what he had planned, he had not much chance to catch up as it was the final lap and the "child's play" section of the course.

The chequered flag was lifted and the results were Haruka at first place with her tyres being well worn down, Hamilton second and Michalina third as Räikkönen had spun out at the corner where Haruka had overtaken Hamilton. Haruka got out and waved at the crowds that were there, if there was one thing she loved doing and that was showing off to the audience. Something that Hamilton likes about her as he felt the same and smiled inside his cockpit.

The podium was set up as the drivers had walked towards the stand ready for the photo shoot where the top three racers would show their results and they would get interviewed afterwards for news highlights online and on TV. The interviewers also loved talking to the blonde as she was very confident and playful, especially this time where she skidded herself for victory that would become a highlight clip not just for the season but perhaps the history of the sport. After shaking her champagne bottle, Haruka looked down towards her team mate, partner and lover Michalina with a cocky smile. It was the first time that both of them were at the podium sandwiched by the successful multiple winning championship driver despite being drivers for the past two years. While Haruka had been on the podium many times to the point of nearly being 60:40 with her first win at the Azerbaijan Grand Prix, Michalina however was only at the podium once before and that was when Haruka had burnt out her car during the Singapore Grand Prix.

The blonde then decided to look at Hamilton and smirked, "It's revenge for what you did at Eifel."

**Author's Note:**

> While nearly all the drivers are either real or referencing Sailor Moon characters, the character Albert Moneta is a reference to Albert d'Andresy with hints of Zenigata.


End file.
